No talking
by Angel of Darkness will get you
Summary: Silence. That's all I've known since I was ten years old. That's when my parents left to the afterlife... Leaving me and my little brother alone. I havent talked since then and I dont plan to talk ever again... Until I meet a girl with intimidating gray eyes. Will she be the one to finally open me up to the world again? I hope not! T just in case... AU. HUMAN!
1. How it all started

**Hey peoples! I've read stories bout Annabeth bein mute so I thought I'd give it a try but with someone else... I'm also kinda mute so I might be good to write this or I might make this suck but OH WELL!**

**I DO NOT OWN DA CHARACTERS OF PJO OR HOO..**

**ONTO DA STORY!**

* * *

"Ooh! Look at the Hippocampus!" I yelled at my dad while grabbing onto his and my little brother's hand (Dont judge!) and dragging them into the store that held the stuffed Hippocampus.

"FISH PONY!" My little brother said happily while stepping on his tippy-toes and trying to grab the Hippocampus. I smiled, grabbed the Hippocampus and handed it to 'lil bro' **(I'M GONNA CALL HIM DAT SO HOPEFULLY I DONT GIVE AWAY TOO MUCH) **He clapped his hands and held the Hippocampusclose to his chest.

My dad gave us a warm smile which made his sea green eyes sparkle and lead us to the counter where we were supposed to pay. He gently took the Hippocampus out of 'lil bro''s grip and paid the cashier. He handed 'lil bro' back the stuffed animal and gave me his wallet to hold. We walked out of the store.

"Look dad! There's an Ice cre-" Before I could finish my sentance, dad's phone rang. He gave me an apologetic smile and answered his phone. His smile floated off his face and became serious and worried.

"What's wrong Sally?... Did you call the cops?... Ummm, Just stay calm and hide... Yeah. I'll be there in a few minutes. Just stay hidden and be silent ok?... I love you. See you in a bit" Dad hung up. He grabbed onto mine and 'lil bro''s wrist and started fast walking towards home.

"Dad? What's happening? Is mom ok?..." I started rambling as dad started jogging and dragging us along. We passed by an alleyway when I felt something jerk my free arm. My dad let go of me while something pulled me into the shadows.

I saw dad run back towards the alley and I let out a sigh of relief as I tried to get out of the iron grip the thing had on my arm. Dad was a few feet away from me now and was squinting his eyes while trying to see through the shadows, still holding onto 'lil bro''s hand.

"DA-mmh" I tried yelling but a greasy smelly hand slammed over my mouth. My dad looked to where I was and ran towards me and the thing. He swung a fist at the thing, hitting it square in the jaw.

The thing let go of me and something shiny caught my eye. I scrambled away and pulled 'lil bro' away from danger. I saw the thing plunge something into my dad's stomach and run away. Before he ran off, I saw his cold, evil eyes. They were a glowing golden.

My dad grunted and I saw something pouring out of his stomach.

I ran up to him and fell to my knees. I gently touched his stomach where the stuff was pouring from. He grunted again in pain and I quickly snatched my hand away. I knew what was happening.

My dad was dying.

"Go son. Take your brother home and keep him and your mom safe for me ok? Take my phone too" He handed me his phone. "I love all of you so much. I wish I could stay but my time has come. I'll see you-COUGHCOUGH- sooon..." His empty eyes stared at me until I averted my gaze.

I stood up as tears rolled down my cheeks. I picked up 'lil bro' and started walking home.

* * *

When I got home, there were police cars and ambulances everywhere. Police men were going inside the apartment building and more were searching the perimeter. I stood frozen in place.

_Please gods, let mom be oka- _a loud BANG interupted my prayers. Another BANG soon followed after the first. A few minutes passed by until a few policemen came running out of the apartment building. They ran up to another policeman and whispered something in his ear. The 'boss' barked out orders and started to rapidly talk into his walkie talkie.

Police were running around like ants under attack. More and more were running inside the apartment building. People who lived there were running out too. I saw Ms. Dare and her niece Rachel in the crowd.

Ms. Dare and Rachel were pretty easy to spot with their messy curls of fiery orange hair, emerald green eyes, and paint splattered clothes. It's weird how much they look, and act alike. Ms. Dare was gripping Rachel's hand as Rchel had a terrified look in her eyes. They soon dissappeared into the crowd.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! Everytime there was a gun shot, i jumped and 'lil bro' let out a quiet whimper. I held him closer and backed away a little.

"What's going on brother?" He asked in his quiet, innocent, 5 year old voice. I hugged him.

"Something bad happened and the cops are making it good again" I whispered soflty, trying to make it less scarier and simple. About 1/2 an hour passed and my legs were getting tired of standing and my arms were getting tired of hold 'lil bro'. I let him down and stretched my arms out. He grabbed my hand and hudled close to me while hugging his hippocampus close to him. I noticed he was shivering so i lightly got my hand out of his grip and took my sweater off. I kneeled down to his level and put the sweater on him. After zipping it up, I stood back up and took his hand.

He gripped my hand so tight that my fingers were starting to feel numb. I never knew a 5 year old could have that much strength!

*Five and a half minutes, 3 more bangs, 2 gusts of wind, and an old man who was obviously drunk yelling gibberish while running around the street with only heart boxers on later...*

The rest of the policemen came rushing out of the apartment building with 3 people. 2 were dressed in all black (EVEN THEIR FACES!) and had handcuffs on while that last was a women that had red stuff all over her chest and her long light brown wavy hair covering her face. I knew that wavy hair from anywhere and gasps escaped all the people's mouths who also reconised her.

Ms. Dare emerged from the crowd wih Rachel by her side. They walked up to the women that was currently being carried into an ambulance by a few paramedic people. The Dare's eyes were red as Ms. Dare exchanged some words with an officer as the ambulance sped off to the hostital.

"What's wrong brother?" 'lil bro' asked, fear evident in his voice. I looked down at him. That's when I noticed that more tears were rolling down my cheeks. I quickly wiped them and gave him a reasurring smile.

"Nothing" My voice cracked "We're just going to stay in a new room tonight ok?" He nodded and yawned. I picked him up again and walked to the nearest motel where I went to rent a room for a few night.

"Hey kid! Where your parents?" The lady on the other side of the desk barked.

The lady was about 22 years old with bleach blonde hair (obviously dyed) and icy blue eyes.

I ignored the question.

"Is Eddie here?" I asked. The lady nodded her head. "Can I speak to him please?" I asked politely, trying to sound professional. She slowly nodded and dissapeared behind a door. A few seconds later, a man came out.

He was about 30 years old with sandy blonde hair with a few strands of gray, light brown eyes, and a fadora on. He had on a smile that I grew up with, a dark pink shirt (very many!), and dirty, worn out jeans.

"What can I do for you this chilly night kiddo?" He asked as he leaned on the counter. He was used to me visiting this late at Night (What? The muffins here are pretty good!).

"Can I rent a room for a few nights?" I asked, trying my best to sound sweet and innocent as I did my puppy dog eyes. 'Lil bro' copied. Eddie narrowed his eyes.

"What happened?" He asked. I set 'lil bro down.

"Mom's working night shift for a few days and dad had an emergency thing in SanFran to do with uncle H and Z so they said to come here for a few nights. We'll still be going to school though. Can we get a room? pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee *huff* eeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *huff* aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." I drawled on the please until Eddie huffed in annoyance.

"Fine! You can stay!" I fist pumped the air and handed him $50.00. He gave me the key and 2 blueberry muffins. I lead 'lil bro' to our room and quickly put him to sleep.

* * *

I snuck out of the room after I made sure 'lil bro' was fast asleep and ran as fast as my legs could carry me to the hospital.

Once there, I went to the front desk. The man at the front desk looked at me weirdly.

"Can I please see Sally Jackson? **(And I just gave it away!) **" The man nodded and told me where the room was.

I ran down the looooooooooooooooooong hall until i was in front of room 142. I just stood there for a few minutes, catching my breath...

1 breath... 2 breaths... 3 breaths... Okay, I'm ready!

I slowly pushed the door opened and what I saw was something no 10 year old would want to see.

My mother had a bunch of needles sticking out of her stomach, arms, and chest. Blood covered her whole chest and a metalic smell with a mixture of old people filled the room. Machines were everywhere.

I stared in horror as she coughed up blood and groaned. This cant be happening. It cant. IT JUST CANT!

I hesitantly took small steps towards my dying mother and took her hand. I just listened to the slow beeping of the machine that showed my mom's heart beats. Suddenly it started beating really fast, my mom gripped my hand, and she quickly sat up.

Me being very manly, screamed and almost peed my pants. My mom let out a small laughed but ended up coughing up more blood. Her laughs sounded like light bells ringing in the wind but her coughs sounded like she's dying... Which she is...

She was paper pale but her eyes still had that sparkle in it like it always did. She pulled me closer to her and I let her. Even if she was covered in blood, I cried into her chest as she stroked my untamable raven black hair, soothing me like she did when I had nightmares when I was younger.

After my tears stopped, she let go of me and started hacking, Blood splattering everywhere. Including on me.

"Per*COUGH*cy, Take*COUGH* care of your bro*COUGHCOUGH*ther. I love you*COUGH* both, okay? Still go to scho*COUGH*ool and Eddie cou*COUGHCOUGH*ld take care of you. I'll*COUGH* see you soo*COUGH*on." And like that, she died in front of my eyes like my dad.

"DOCTOR! I NEED A DOCTOR!" I yelled while more tears streamed down my face. Call me a baby if you want but how would you feel if both of your parents died in front of your eyes? You would be crying too right? Thought so.

Doctors and nurses came rushing in and started doing a buch of thingsto try to revive my mom. They werent really paying attention to me until a nurse spotted me and started dragging me out while I screamed:

"BLOODY MURDER! RAPE! HEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Not exaderating. I actually said those things.

The nusre put me in a room that had things that looked like pillows covered the walls and floor. It took a few minutes for me to realize that I was just put into a mental room. I saw a small camera in one corner of the room and stuck my tongue out. That's how mature I am.

* * *

After about 3 days (actually 1/2 an hour but it felt like 3 days to me), the nurse finally let me out but stopped me from seeing my mom and told me that she would contact me if anything happened.

Grumbling, I walked back to the motel and snuck back into the room. I went straight to the fridge and pulled out some blue chocolate chip cookies that my mom made for the motel for Eddie since they were sooooo good. I was about to take a bite of the blue goodness...

"Can I have one?" I heard 'Lil bro' whiusper in his sleepy voice. I turned to him in surprise but walked to the bed that we were sharing (DO NOT THINK OF IT THAT WAY YOU SICK PEOPLES!) and handed him a cookie and lyed down next to him.

A few minutes later, he was sound asleep again and it was about 3 in the morning now. Why am I still awake when I have school tomorrow you ask? Well the answer is simple. I was too worried for my mom. As if my prayers were answered, my da- I mean my phone beeped, signalling that I got a text.

I quickly snatched the phone off the little bed desk and unlocked it. When I read the message, I dropped the phone and tears (once again) tarted making their way down my cheeks.

_To: Mr Jackson_

_From: St. Jillian's Hospital **(Not a real hospital but I dont live near NYC so I dont know what's there)**_

_I'm sorry Mr. Jackson but Sally Jackson has passed. We tried our best and are sorry for your loss._

After reading that several times, I cried myself to sleep.

Before I fell asleep, I promised myself that since I lost two impertant things in my life, I have to give up two things that I had.

One thing were my eyes ever meaning I would let my hair grow over my eyes and keep them covered at all times. The second thing was my voice, meaning that I wouldnt talk anymore.

**I rushed at the end and I'm sorry that this sucked alot... Review if you like...**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**I'll update probably sometime next week...**

**HAPPY B-DAY PERCY!**


	2. sorry:AN

**hi everybody!**

**sorry for the authors note DX DX DX DX DX**

**Anyways, I was working on updating on all my stories when I got an email from the FF administrators.**

**They deleted 4 of my stories...**

**FOUR OF MY STORIES WERE DELETED!**

**I am pretty mad so that's why I havent updated yet...**

**ALL YOU FAMOUS RIVALRIES FOLLOWERS!:::**

**That was one of the stories deleted so I need your guy's opinion...**

**Should I re-write the whole story?**

**or**

**Should I just leave it deleted?**

**Same for Songs of Life**

* * *

**Summary for 'Famous Rivalries':**

**2 kids make a bet before they are seperated and sent to boarding schools. Whoever gets famous 1st wins the bet. Now 6 years later, they are rivals in the music world without even knowing it! How will these 2 go through the drama of being famous AND highschool? WARNING:THE MAIN PAIRINGS ARE Percabeth,Liper,Thalico,and Jeyna. Rated T just in case!**

* * *

**Summary for 'Songs of Life':**

**These are songs on the different characters of PJO and HOO. This includes couples, gods, goddesses, demigods, others... The 1st song is: Never surrender for Percy. THERE MAY be chapters that are sad, intense, and very depressing so THIS IS RATED T! May also include death...**

* * *

**SO TELL ME WHAT YOU GUY'S THINK I SHOULD DO!**

* * *

**DIFFERENT TOPIC:**

**Are you peoples excited for The House of Hades that's coming out tomorrow? My mom is ordering it for me! ^.^ ^.^ ^.^**

**o( . o)**

**(o . )o**

**o( . o)**

**(o . )o**

**o( . o)**

**(o . )o**

**BYE EVERYBODYS!**


End file.
